User blog:Benicioneto/Nasus Rework
Abilities After seconds without attacking, Nasus's next basic attack will deal as on-hit, increasing up to , maxing after . |description2 = If Nasus kills its target, Fury of the Sands is not consumed but resets its damage to . |description3 = If Nasus triggers Fury of the Sands against , he will also gain }} and for 2 seconds. |description4 = This effect cannot occurs more than once every a few seconds. |static = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * No additional information. }} If Siphoning Strike kills its target, it permanently gains 3 , doubled to 6 if its target is an , , or . |description2 = Nasus's next basic attack within 10 seconds will deal , gain and himself for a portion of the post-mitigation-damage dealt. |description3 = Siphoning Strike resets Nasus' autoattack timer. |leveling2 = }} %}} |cooldown = |cost = 20 |costtype = Mana |targeting = None |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |spelleffects = false |occurrence = On-hit |spellshield = True |parry = True |notes = * The attack will apply other on-hit effects and can . * Siphoning Strike's cooldown will not start until the enhanced attack is used or it expires. * Siphoning Strike's bonus range stacks with , granting 200 total range. * Nasus can gain by last-hitting any targetable enemy units (wards, structures, , , , , , , , ) ** Siphoning Strike will not generate stacks from secondary units killed by item area-of-effect damage ( , , ) ** Siphoning Strike will not generate stacks from jungle plants. * Siphoning Strike's damage will apply life steal as well as affect structures. * Siphoning Strike's enhanced attack can be avoided if Nasus is (if he is, the enhanced attack will not be consumed) but can only be mitigated by or by . ** Siphoning Strike will go through . }} Nasus ages the target for 5 seconds, them by 35% and them by half that amount, both increasing over the duration. |leveling = %|Additional Slow Per Second| %}} %|Additional Cripple Per Second| %}} |target range = 600 |cooldown = |Starts on cast.}} |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |spellshield = True |spelleffects = False |notes = * If Wither's duration is reduced by the effects will apply faster so the maximum values are reached when the shortened duration ends. }} Nasus can store up to 2 in reserve. Every enemy champion and every 6th non-champion enemy that dies near him drops a , which Nasus can collect by approaching them or by placing beneath them, maximum health}}. |description2 = Nasus unleashes a spirit flame at the target location, dealing to enemies in the area. |description3 = The flame then remains for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage every half second to all enemies within and }} while they remain, lingering for 1 second. |leveling2 = }} |leveling3 = % of target's maximum Health}} |Total Magic Damage| % of target's maximum Health}} |maximum magic damage| % of target's maximum Health)}} }} %|armor}} }} |target range = 650 |effect radius = | }} |cooldown = 5 |cost = 1 |targeting = Ground |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = AoEDoT |spellshield = False |affects = Enemies |notes = * Nasus starts 1 in reserve when Soul Flare is rank up. * Nasus revives with 1 in reserve. * Soul Flare's damage per second does not stack. * Soul Flare grants of the target area (is smaller than the damage area) for a short duration on-cast. }} Nasus empowers himself for 15 seconds, gaining }}, }}, }}, increased size and on his basic attacks. |description2 = While Nasus is empowered, he gains and each second and his is reduced by 50%. |leveling = |health}} }} }} |leveling2 = |Total Bonus Resistances| |maximum bonus resistances| }} |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = None |affects = Self |notes = * Wraith of the Sands' '' is not affected by and Nasus retains it once the duration ends. }} References Category:Custom champions